Joint replacement surgery is usually performed on patients that have damage to the surface of the bones that make up the joint. For example, in knee replacement surgery, a femoral and/or a tibial replacement joint provides a new surface contact in the joint. During application of the replacement surfaces, a bonding agent (e.g., polymethylmethacrylate cement) is used to attach the replacement joint to the bone. A major shortcoming of the joint replacement surgery is that the bond between the replacement joint and the bone tends to breakdown quicker than the replacement joint. This premature breakdown of the bond unnecessarily limits the life of the replacement joint.